The present invention relates to a service network system and a server device, and more particularly to a service network system and a server device taking load reduction of a SIP server into consideration.
JP 2002-108840A discloses a technique by which a receive server receives a connection request as a representative of plural contents servers, and notifies a client of information on a permissible ticket as well as the contents server to be connected. Also, JP 2003-108537A discloses a technique by which a window server receives a connection request as a representative of plural service servers, and notifies a client of information on a service server to be connected.
JP 2003-209560A and JP 2003-178028A disclose a technique by which a SIP (session initiation protocol) is used as a protocol of communication start, and user authentication is conducted by the server. JP 2003-242119A, JP 10-177552A, and JP 2003-099402A disclose a technique by which no SIP is used as the protocol of communication start, but a representative authentication server that conducts authentication in block is provided.
RFC3261, RFC2246, RFC2327, and “Key Management Extensions for SDP and RTSP” written by F. Lindholm disclose an IETF (internetw engineering task force) standards related to the SIP. RFC3261 is related to an RFC (request for comment) of the SIP, and discloses a method of conducting the authentication of the user and the encryption of the TLS message by TLS (transport layer security). RFC2246 discloses the RFC related to the TLS. RFC2327 discloses an RFC related to a method of describing session information (SDP: session description protocol) that is transmitted or received by the SIP. “Key Management Extensions for SDP and RTSP” discloses a method of exchanging key information that is used for encrypting communication data by SDP or RTSP (Real Time Streaming Protocol).
In the case where a service provider provides a service by using a plurality of service provision servers, it is necessary to acquire and install an electronic certificate in each of the service provision servers. Also, when the service provision servers communicate with the SIP server, individually, it is necessary that the SIP server holds communication session information in each of the service provision servers. As a result, a processing load increases.
In the technique that is disclosed in JP 2002-108840A or JP 2003-108537, communication of the receive server or a window server with a client is conducted by an HTTP (hypertext transportation protocol), and the SIP is not considered. JP 2003-209560A discloses a method of acquiring an IP address of the server to be connected by a client.
JP 2003-178028A discloses a technique by which a management server that is connected to a network, and an authentication server that is connected to the management server are provided, and a terminal at a data supply side is logged in a terminal at a date request side. JP 2003-242119A or JP 10-177552A discloses that an authentication server receives a service connection request from a client as a representative server, but service provision is conducted through the authentication server with the result that the authentication server becomes a bottleneck. JP 2003-099402A discloses an authentication representative server, which merely requests authentication from a communication carrier server instead of a service provider.
As described above, the techniques that are disclosed in patent documents described above do not provide means for solving the problem to be solved by the invention even by the single document or the combination thereof. There is proposed a structure in which a load dispersion device that conducts the authentication and encryption is located upstream of the service provision server. In this case, the load dispersion device becomes a bottle neck of processing.